Never Let You Go
by LJ1983
Summary: A small pre-Hellseeker. Kirsty meets with a face from her past at her own engagement party...thanks to her neighbour. What is her reaction? One Shot.


**Full Summary - **Set a few years before the events of _Hellseeker,_ and around the time Kirsty meets Trevor. Kirsty, engaged to be married to the seemingly handsome and charming Trevor Gooden, discovers she still has a few skeletons within her closet, when a familiar face in the form of the pin headed Cenobite from her past pays her a surprise visit, after believing for so long that he was dead. What does he want? And why does he seem so jealous of Trevor...? A sneaky peek into a future longer story I plan.

* * *

**Note - **Hi again. This short story here was something I thought up a while ago, but never found the time to develop it. A pre _'Hellseeker'._ It seems to me that Kirsty seemed to anticipate seeing Pinhead before she opened the box in that scene, almost like she knew he still existed and still wanted her. How could that be? Surely as far as Kirsty is aware, Pinhead died to protect her fourteen years previously, so why is she so certain he still exists? She doesn't say it, but you can tell she's expecting him to come the minute Trevor handed her the box. So, I came up with this - a pre _Hellseeker_ which tells of Kirsty's meeting with Trevor, their engagement and of course when she realises Pinhead still exists. For a more thorough summary, see below. I do actually plan a much longer story for this, which is a sneak preview into it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. Warnings; None, really. Just a couple of cuss words. But otherwise, this story is fine. Nothing bad. A tad fluffy at some point I suppose, but that's all. And sorry if anyone is out of character here, and for the shortness of this story. It's also a little tad bitty. But it is a sneak preview fic after all. I own 't forget to review. ~ Laura

* * *

**Never Let You Go**

"Shit!"

Kirsty Cotton, cursing and eyes wide with fear, shrank away from the familiar tall, looming figure of dominance that suddenly materialized mere five feet in front of her within her own bedroom. That same old gentle, mocking smile and eyes dark as ebony greeted her as the man she had not seen for over ten years - had believed was dead - drew ever closer the more she retreated away. Eventually, she collided back first into the wall behind her - leaving futher escape impossible.

He murmured not a word; the man with the head decorated with pins so sharp and erect, his skin so pale and deathly. Instead, he edged ever closer and closer to the quivering Cotton girl until he was mere touching distance from her. Kirsty inhaled a deep intake of breath and quickly shut her eyes as his hand moved toward her face, and readied herself for the first touch of pain, but it never came. Conversely all she felt was the gentle, soothing touch of his fingers and calloused palm carressing the pristine rosy tinged flesh of her cheek.

"W-w-what...why are you here? What do you want?" Kirsty asked him breathlessly; tears of anger and fear brimming in her gentle chocolate brown eyes and pressing her back further into the wall, her fists clenching into tight balls. But try as hard as she could, she would never avert her tear ridden orbs from his potent and seductive gaze. "I didn't open the damn box!"

"Yes, child..." Pinhead finally spoke, his eyes showing clear signs of amusement and his cold and deep voice, the same as always, bringing shivers down her spine. "...you are right. But the young bait dwelling next door was as so kind to summon us with thanks to the opening of the Lament box, before we reaped his soul of course. I sensed you were near, so I thought I'd be polite and pay you a visit." He purred, stroking her cheek some more. He sounded as if he had been planning this move for such a while. "It has been a long time, my dear Kirsty. Has it not?" He then lightly took her hand, at once noticing the sparkling diamond ring upon her finger. The clear sign of an engagement. His head cocked at the sight, his eyes darkening ever so slightly, but he didn't appear surprised by it. In fact; it appeared like he was well aware of the 'joyous' occasion.

As his hand gently caressed hers, he stared into her face - studying the changes the many years had put upon her. No longer was she so youthful and radiating innocence; no, she was much more beautiful. So hauntingly beautiful. Her hair now free of her corkscrew curls, cut short into a manageable bob which just rested above her shoulders. Her eyes still so doe-like, but glittering with pain and radiating much wisdom. She wore a lacy black dress which hugged her lithe, slender and supple figure, showing the contours of her curves and firmed breasts. She looked simply divine and it was taunting him. It appeared to be, judging by the way she was dressed, she was currently in celebration of something, probably her engagement of the latest fool lucky enough to snare her from him.

Oh how he hated this Trevor for that, despite never meeting with him. Never had he clapped eyes on the fool she was to make her consort, but oh how he knew every last detail about him - having read Kirsty's thoughts and feelings. She was so easy to read.

"Hmmm..." Pinhead suddenly mused, gazing intently to the ring still. "...your young Trevor is a very lucky individual. Such a shame he does not fully understand you, not the way I do."

Kirsty abruptly jerked her hand from his, and stared boldly into his eyes. "What do you want? ! Why are you even here anyway! ? You're...you're...you're..." She struggled to say the last word. "...fucking...dead!" She stammered that last statement out, like it caused her discomfort. "Channard killed you!"

"So it would appear, child." Pinhead agreed, sighing slightly. "However, it would take much more than just a slit throat to send me to the depth-less planes of oblivion, Kirsty. Oh no, I was reborn. Restored five years following the death. And since then, my mind has never wandered from the thoughts of you. I never forgot you, my dear. And following in my rebirth, my obsession for you grew." He neared her again, making Kirsty swallow hard and her fingers to tug the bottom of her dress. His face leered in, his cool breath blowing against her cheek. "You've no idea what you do to me, Kirsty. Your glowing soul, your spirit, your beauty, everything about you. You make me quite insane." His hand grasped her hip possessively, making her inwardly gasp. "That pathetic boy does not deserve such a rare and beautiful jewel such as you."

Anger and displeasure suddenly consumed Kirsty, and she curtly pushed his cold hands from her hips, doing her best to slide away - but to no avail. "You don't even know him!" She sneered to the calm visage Cenobite, defending the man who she had chosen to be her husband, her lips flaring and staring hard into his un-emotive eyes.

"Nor do you, Kirsty." Pinhead retorted with a smirk, his hand returning to caress her cheek. "Would it surprise you to know that your pathetic beau Trevor hides such a darkness within his soul? I can smell the unmissable stench of sin, the dishonesty on him, Kirsty. The greed. Not so much different from your Uncle. You do not know this of yet, girl, but one day Trevor Gooden will reveal his true nature to you - and he will utterly shatter what is left of your already broken heart."

Kirsty avoided the Cenobite's lingering stare for a brief few minutes, though they felt like the longest she had ever experienced. Her misted brown eyes darted about, attempting to look upon anything but his pierced face - but no matter how hard she tried she could not keep them from retreating back to lock on to his. Swallowing hard once again, Kirsty attempted to quell the urge to cry and she gazed to him, almost pleadingly - but her defiance still remained. "I...I love him. I'm gonna marry him...and there's nothing you can do about it! I know he's not perfect, but...but...I trust him! And he's promised me so much!"

"Yes, child. As most do. They all start out as they mean to go on, full of promises, full of hopes. Affection. He may claim to love you, treat you like the Princess you are. He may promise to give you all the world and its meager pleasures, Kirsty. But..." He drew much nearer and proceeded to cup both her cheeks in his masterful hands. She was powerless to escape his possession as his face leaned in so much closer than before and whispered enticingly and in an oddly genuine tone to her, "...he will never love you...the way that I do, my sweet child. Never."

A tender and genuine smile spread his blue pale lips, and Kirsty was now paralyzed with the full fevered effect of his touch, his caresses of his rather sudden confession and obvious jealously for her fiance.

Kirsty was rendered completely speechless and motionless by the out of the blue encounter from the past, and the confession, and for that she could not find the perfect response. Instead, she took to staring him out.

The longer she stared into those coal eyes which drilled right through to her very soul, the more she could remember back to that fateful day when he saved her back at the Channard Institute, following the stripping of his demonic attributes. She remembered those kind and vividly blue eyes, the gentle smile. So haunting, but so very handsome at the same time. Trevor was a very handsome man, very charming. But in a quite obviously classic way. Pinhead - the only name she could think to refer to him as - was handsome in a completely different and less obvious and classic way.

More tears of anguish welled in her eyes, and spilled down her cheeks, and Pinhead - noticing this - took the opportunity to raise his slender white fingers and brush the stray tears away with a gallant sweep. "Why these wasted tears, Kirsty?" He murmured, sounding oddly sympathetic, but looking into his eyes she could see no sign of pity.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered, barely audible.

Pinhead leaned in forward, his lips aiming for her mouth. "I want you. And I will not rest until I possess you."

Without another word, Pinhead brought his cold lips to hers, kissing her fiercely Kirsty was now too weak to fight against him, for he emanated a strange power over her, rendering her powerless to break free of his forceful kiss. Her shoulders slumped back and, in her haste for support, her hands found his broad shoulders - and she clung to him for grim death as his lips pushed aggressively against hers.

She had no choice but to kiss him back, with much more passion and force than she thought she possessed. His pins scraped against her skin, but she oddly enough did not heed them as their forbidden, secret kiss grew more hungry as the minutes wore on within her bedroom which was growing more darker as the evening sun began to draw back into the night sky.

Kirsty moaned against his mouth and he took the chance to plunge his studded tongue past her throbbing lips. Never had a kiss she had experienced from any man been so electrifying, so exciting. The pinned demon before her sparked within her a hidden desire and passion that she never knew existed - the darkness she had been trying to keep under a lock and key was being fed by his forced brute passion, his kiss.

Despite her enjoyment of the kiss, her ever downward spiral into the pits of his hidden dark love for her - and hers for him, Kirsty was able to finally break free from his not so tender affections and pull away - staring up to him quizzedly. His face shown not a trace of emotion, no love - no affection, despite how his kiss felt that way. Confusion and revulsion over took her hastily and she shook his hands away from her hips.

"How dare you!" She hissed. "Don't you ever touch me again, you fucking monster! Get the fuck out of here!"

Pinhead smirked ever so briefly, evidently satisfied with the outcome as he slowly drew back from her - finally giving her the craved space. "I believe in time, Kirsty, you will discover the true monster in the equation. Until then, my sweet child. I bid you farewell. I have but eternity to wait for you."

And with one small bow, he stepped back and before Kirsty's eyes disappeared in a bright shimmer of orange, back to that bleak world of pain and torture, and leaving her in her world of the unknown. To her un-mapped future with her fiance Trevor.

It had been a while since she had left the engagement party downstairs. She hadn't noticed how the time had slipped away during her brief conversation with the pinned faced man. Reapplying her smudged lipstick and mascara that had been spoilt by her tears, Kirsty put on the best most positive smile she could muster under the circumstances as she made her way back to the party downstairs, as she was welcomed back into the arms of Trevor Gooden - a man who promised her the world. A man whose charm and classically clean cut good looks wooed Kirsty so many months before.

She was determined, despite the strong belief of Pinhead that he would hurt her - his obvious jealousy, that she would marry him and give him the chance he deserved.

Trevor Gooden surely couldn't be bad as Pinhead had painted him. Could he?

~ The End ~


End file.
